Plasm Distribution System (realistic version)
The Plasm Distribution System is the second system to be added and activated as part of Egon Spengler's on-going experimental equipment field-testing. During the investigation of the 5th Avenue branch of the New York City Public Library, the Rookie comes across an unavoidable patch of caustic Black Slime, which prompts Dr. Stantz and Dr. Spengler to activate the Plasm Distribution System. Once the system has been thoroughly field-tested, it is added and activated on the remaining Proton Pack units. The Plasm Distribution System The PDS: Plasm Distribution System, or "The Slime Blower Mk. II" is a heavily modified version of the original Slime Blowers that where used by the Ghostbusters during the Vigo the Carpathian incident. The Slime Blower plasm banks are now integrated into the Proton Pack and contains a self-replicating version of the positively-charged Psychomagnotheric Slime that was used against Vigo the Carpathian. This base culture of ectoplasm developed from materials the Ghostbusters discovered under New York City in the River of Slime.Ghostbusters II The proto-culture is cross-strained with the original material and samples form various other ectoplasmic entities the Ghostbusters have collected. This lands optimal properties to the final product: a self-regenerating strain of ectoplasm that can impair entities, cause caustic Black Slime to go inert, and reveal otherwise invisible ethereal structures that reside on this plane. Ray Stantz tells the Rookie the key reason the system was developed was to seal inter-dimensional portals.GBTVGReferenceSlimeBlowerRV.jpg Though the new ectoplasm formula self-replicates, it does occasionally need replenishing when used up too quickly. The plasm is shunted from the cultivation cylinder to a holding tank, where it is positively-charged and made ready to use. This positive charge is the key element that allows the 'mood-slime' to counteract negatively-charged paranormal phenomena. Slime Blower The Plasm Distribution System is an integration of the Proton Pack that uses a self-regulating strain of ectoplasm to impair entities, neutralize caustic black slime, and reveal otherwise invisible structures that reside on the ethereal plane. With a long range and endless supply of regenerating positively charged slime, the Plasm Distribution System is a great tool to disperse most corporeal entities. Better still, the depolarizing effect it has on Black Slime makes this the perfect device to disperse nearly all Black Slime creatures like Black Slime Fiends, Black Slime Ghosts, and Black Slime Portals. Upgrades ---- Name: Slime Blower Force Increase Category: PDS Upgrade: Range and Damage Increases Desc: Channeling a low-level stream from the pack's proton emitters directly into the Plasma Containment Vessel has nearly tripled the ectoplasm's replication rate providing the Slime Blower with a range and damage increase. Take note that the impressive amount of pressure exerted by this super-agitated ectoplasm will most likely not result in a Plasm Tank rupture. This upgrade not only increases the damage output, but also boosts the slime's range, making it a necessity against large Black Slime Monsters and many flying entities like Black Slime Ghosts. ---- Name: Reduced Slime Consumption Category: PDS Upgrade: Reduced Slime Consumption per Shot Desc: A more energetic ectoplasm growth medium has been developed. Initially discovered among Dr. Spengler's collection of spores, molds and fungus, the addition of this growth medium to the Proton Pack's plasm tank causes the ectoplasm to replicate more vigorously which greatly increases the slime's replication rate. This allows the Slime Blower to be fired for longer periods before emptying the tank and forcing a shutdown until ectoplasm again replicates to usable levels. It has been reported that this new growth medium does, on rare occasions, restore some of the slime's previous 'emotive' characteristics so it is highly encouraged to put the Slime Blower away when entering areas where punk, heavy metal or hip hop music is being played very loudly. Quite simply, this upgrade allows you to use your Slime Blower longer before having to recharge your plasm tanks. While investigating areas with a large number of Black Slime creatures or other corporeal entities, like Shandor Island or the Cemetery, this upgrade becomes extremely helpful. Slime Tether Once your Neutrona Wand is equipped for Traction-Levitation, the Slime Tether allows for the discharge of plasmic slime strands between two points. These plasmic strands contract and pull on whatever is on the two ends. The Slime Tether works great for moving heavy objects, making webs, and for tethering the ghosts into the Trap when they're weakened. Even though the Slime Tether doesn't stick to everything or every type of ghost, it can still be a very fun part of your arsenal. More often that not, you'll use the Slime Tether to solve environmental puzzles, or on inanimate objects. On occasion, however, you can use the device to quickly trap or daze ghosts. Civil War soldiers, Stone Angels, and Cultists can be dazed, destroyed, or trapped, respectively, using the Slime Tether. Upgrades ---- Name: Slime Tether Duration Boost Category: PDS Upgrade: Creates Longer Lasting Slime Tethers Desc: Increasing the rotation speed of the Slime Tether's emitter 'spinnerets' substantially increases ectoplasm strand cohesion which results in longer lasting slime tethers. It should be noted that on rare occasions a mini-strand launched by a spinneret misfire has been known to suddenly (and inopportunely) tether a Ghostbusters' legs together. Stride accordingly. Like the Slime Blower's increase pressure upgrade, this upgrade allows you to fire your Slime Tether across long distances and decreases the speed at which the tether decomposes. This is especially useful when you need to use multiple tethers for a task. ---- Name: Slime Tether Cost Reduction Category: PDS Upgrade: Tether Slime Cost Reduction Desc: It has been discovered that flash heating ectoplasm immediately before it enters the Slime Tether's compression chamber results in a tether strand that requires fewer ectoplasm linkages. This reduces the amount of slime needed for each tether allowing the user to fire more slime tethers before a pack shutdown is triggered. It has also been reported that this flash heating substantially improves a tether strand's taste, though it is suggested you don't attempt to verify this for yourself. Coupled with the Slime Tether Duration Increase upgrade, this augmentation allows you to fire more long-lasting Slime Tethers before needed to recharge your plasm tank. This is especially useful in areas where Slime Tether-susceptible enemies abound. Use this upgrade to sling multiple enemies back and forth. Multiplayer Jobs Name: Pink Slime Blower Category: PDS Equipment Power-Ups Desc: Pink slime allows players to quickly neutralize enemy ghosts without harming them. When a player picks up a Pink Slime power-up, the Slime Blower is immediately selected. The usual green slime is replaced with a pink slime. Ghosts hit with the Blower changes teams and no longer attacks players. A ghost has to be shot a few times (proportional to its max health) before it changes teams. Other ghosts will consider the "pinkified" ghost a target, taking their attention off the Ghostbusters, and damaging the target ghost. Once a pinkified ghost has been stunned, it returns to the enemy team (still stunned). Trivia *The Slime Blower sounds were recorded by Sound Designer Brian Fieser and Audio Director Kyle Richards. It was a combinations of yogurt and plungers in various bowls, over cans of whipped cream being sprayed.Reddit AMA "AMA with the developers of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game!" 7/16/16 Drew Haworth says: "For the slime & slime blower, he & Kyle Richards, our Audio Director, recorded yogurt & plungers in various bowls, over cans of whipped cream being sprayed." *The Slime Tether mechanic was pioneered by Emilia Schatz then Glenn Gamble ran with it.Reddit AMA "AMA with the developers of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game!" 7/16/16 Drew Haworth says: "I also couldn't get enough of the Slime Tether mechanic. Emilia Schatz pioneered that, I believe, and Glenn Gamble really ran with it. So much fun in the Central Park Cemetery!" *The Slime Tether was crucial in the trapping of the Phantom Truck Driver in Ghostbusters Issue #12. References Gallery Primary Canon GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap95.png|Close up of Plasm Distribution System GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap96.png|Close up of Plasm Distribution System GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap34.png|Slime Blower in use GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap117.png|Slime Tether at work GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman15.jpg|In cinematic near end of Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (realistic version) GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman16.jpg|In cinematic near end of Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (realistic version) GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed26.jpg|In cinematic at end of Central Park Cemetery Level (realistic version) Non Canon ProtonPackRVPlasmaDistributionSystemModel.jpg|Model of pack with Plasma Distribution System upgrade PsychomagnothericSlimeTheVideoGameMultiplayer01.jpg|Pink Slime Blower in use in Multiplayer (credit: youtube user: randythebredeman) Category:Equipment Category:GB:TVG Equipment Category:IDW Equipment